Abbott and Costello fic
by Coconut112
Summary: This is a yaoi fic, if you don't like yaoi don't read it.


Author notes: this is a yaoi fanfic about the movie I saw of Abbott and Costello, so if you're those type that don't like yaoi, don't read it please, as for the rest enjoy.

Ted and Tommy were In pain from the two guys who had to watch them from escaping. Thanks to Tommy who mistakingly mailed the wrong envelope where the money is, they were now going to die for sure. Tommy was thrown to a table and was hit in the head by a radio, while Ted was being beaten.

" So you try to trick my boss with the fake mail, eh?" One of the guy said who was called Chuck.

" How was I supposed to know I got the wrong mail?" Tommy yelled at chuck, Chuck slap him in the face.

" Shut up you" he said. He looked at the other guy who was named Lloyd. Lloyd looked at him then at Ted.

" Say, we've got a surprise for you guys," Chuck said licking his lips. Ted realize what was going on but as for Tommy not a clue.

" Oh I like surprises," Tommy smiled.

" Is that so?"

"Yeah"

" Well then close your eyes and open wide," Tommy did what he was told. Ted was about to warn him but was quickly cover by Lloyd hand. Chuck unzipped his pants and took out his penis and shoved it right into Tommy opened mouth. Tommy quickly coughed of what was put in his mouth.

" Ok you can open you eyes now," Chucked smiled. Tommy opened his eyes and gave a wide yelp, he removed himself quickly but was forced to be back where he was from. Ted bit down Lloyd hand, and Lloyd threw him on the ground and snuggled his bitten hand. Ted ran towards Chuck but was tackled by Lloyd and was now stuck underneath him.

" Your a feisty one aren't you?" Lloyd asked.

" You can kiss my ass you bitch!" Ted spit on his face. Lloyd wiped the spit and looked at him. Lloyd quickly chocked Ted and then began to smiled.

" You asked for it slut," he quickly dried hump him, which cause Ted to moan and being suffocated at the same time. Tommy tried to remove himself but since Chuck is bigger the. Him he gave up.

" Put the whole thing in your fucking mouth" growled Chuck, he tried but every time Chuck manhood touched his throat he gag, Chuck felt un patience and push his manhood to Tommy throat and hold on tight on his hair. Tommy eyes began to widen and he tried to move but he was being hold by the hair. Ted looked at his friend being chocked by a cock while he is doing nothing to help his best buddy, he was let go by the neck and he began to gulp air to breath. Lloyd smiled still humping him.

" Your getting happy down there," he said.

" Because your touching me there!" Ted blushed and try to get off, but Lloyd manage to put him down. Lloyd began to unzip Ted pants and took out his penis, " Wow look how big you are," he began to hand job Ted.

" Please stop, I'm very sensitive there" Ted squirm by the feeling he is being. Lloyd only laughed and began to put his mouth on his manhood. Tommy was forcefully thrusting his head back and forth making Chuck having the pleasure he wanted.

" Look at me when your sucking," he said. Tommy looked at him with fear. " That's it, keep it up and you'll get your reward soon." Tommy didn't think twice he thought his reward was just being free from this rape he's getting, so he began to do fast this time he was doing a blowjob and a handjob at the same time so Chuck could get his pleasure.

" Get off of me!" Ted yelled, he tried kicking but failed. Lloyd lick the cock and teasing by touching the tip. Ted flitch when he was being rubbed on the tip. Lloyd theN took of his pants and trousers, was holding his belt.

" I'm the boss here, so you're going to listen to me." Lloyd slowly began to lay down On Ted penis, when he mange to put the entire penis into hi both moaned. Lloyd began going to up and down, " You like it don't you?" He asked. Ted looked away trying to hide his pleasure. Tommy was let go and he smiled and was to stand up when Chuck grabbed him by the collar.

" Where do you think your going?" He asked.

" Home?"

" No your not, you're getting the reward," Chuck push Tommy onto a couch and began to take off his pants and trouser off.

" Pleas don't do this to me, I'm to chubby for you. I might crush you." he tried to make the guy not fuck him.

" I can manage," Chuck said. He saw where his hole was and bEgan to finger him. Tommy tried not moan because he might make his buddy think he's enjoying this. When he felt the 2nd finger inserted, he couldn't help it and began to moan softly. " That's it, moan for me" Chuck said. Ted was huffing from the riding he was getting from Lloyd.

" You've done this before, haven't you?" Ted asked.

" Well, it's not my first time." Lloyd said. Both of them kissed, Ted hugged Lloyd closer to him. " So you are having fun?" Lloyd asked.

" I'm doing this not only because I don't like it, because you touching him." then Ted began to fuck Lloyd. Tommy was moaning, he looked up at Chuck.

" Ahh...please don't stop.." He was struggling to say words.

" Hehe, your a slut aren't you?" Chuck let go.

" Only to you," Tommy said. Instead of Chuck telling him to bend over, he did it for him.

" good boy," Chuck said.

" No...I'm a baaad boy." Tommy said. Then Tommy moaned loudly as he felt Chuck pushing inside of him. Ted looked at Tommy. He felt even more turned on when he was looking at his friend being fucked. _oh how lucky Chuck is _he thought. He laid Lloyd on the floor and began to fuck him hard.

" oh fuck..." Lloyd said. Tommy turned red as he was being fucked, then he saw Chuck huffing.

" I'm going to..." Before he could finish, tommy had a orgy attack as he felt something warm inside him. "Shit!" He yelled. That made Ted as well cum inside lloyd. All four breathing heavy and laying on the floor.

" Well, that was fun," Lloyd said. All agreed.

end.


End file.
